The Hunter of Remnant
by GiveMeButter
Summary: Marcus Noin, a Hunter class Guardian, has arrived at Remnant via Vex portal during his time at Mercury and has to find a way back. Will he succeed? Will he return home? Or will he remain on Remnant and do what he does best?
1. Eyes Up Guardian

Eyes Up Guardian

 _Darkness... that is all i can see. Nothing but the empty, black darkness that surrounds me. And it has been that way for... well, who knows how long._

 _I can't exactly remember what happened to me. All i can remember was fleeing from my house and then feeling pain in my chest. And then... nothing. It went away. And the next thing i knew was that i'm stuck here, floating aimlessly through the void._

 _Questions rang up in my head when I first arrived here. Where am i? What happened to me? Did I die? And if I did, what killed me? Will I ever get out of here? I wasn't sure on any of them._

 _So, here i am. Just floating in the middle of empty darkness not knowing when i'll ever see light again._

 _Wait a minute. I see something._

 _Is that... light?_

 _Light... it has been so long since i have seen it._

 _I can see the flickering light in front of me, and I can't help but feel drawn to it._

 _It was if it was calling to me. Wanting me to come to it and touch it's warm, bright light._

 _And that's what I did._

 _As I approach the flickering light, I could see that it was glowing brighter and slowly obscuring my vision trying to make it harder for me to see._

 _But that wasn't going to stop me._

 _I pressed on as my vision was becoming more obscure with the bright light, but I didn't care. I wanted to touch the light. Embrace it._

 _I was now arms length at the light and I reached my hand out for it, feeling the warm rays of light touch me._

 _I then felt myself touching the source of the light, and when I did it... vanished._

 _Darkness was all i see again._

 _But I also felt something. Something within me._

 _A pulse._

(??? POV)

A loud gasp escaped from my lips as I jolted awake, feeling my heart beating fast as I take in huge gulps of air. I could see my vision being blocked by a bright light as I can feel something pressed up onto my back. Something wooden.

As I take in huge gulps of air, I can feel my mind going to panic mode and I tried to calm down and get into my barings.

Once I began to calm down, I could see that my vision was beginning to clear up. As my vision begins to clear up, I could feel the feeling of fabric on me. I looked down at my hands and I see that my arms were encased in some kind of white and brown gloves and sleeves.

"What... what am I wearing?" I asked myself as I ran my hand across the sleeves. It had a comfortable feeling to it and I could see hard armor plating on my elbow, adding some protection.

I then heard a voice.

 **"Guardian? Eye's up guardian!"**

When I heard the voice, I quickly looked up to see the source in front of my face.

It was... a floating object?

It was made of metal and was white in color with yellow tipped ends. It was shaped as a three-dimensional star and had a singular blue, optic eye.

When I saw the floating object, I gasped and tried to back away from it but Instead I felt the same wooden feeling from before. I quickly looked behind me to see that i was pressed up against a tall tree. I then looked back at the object with fear in my eyes.

 **"Hey, hey. Calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not here to hurt you."** The object spoke to me in a calming manner, as if it was trying to calm me down.

"W-what are you?" I nervously asked the object, confused on what the thing was.

I saw the objects front and back halves rotate as it spoke. **"I'm a Ghost. Well, I'm your Ghost now, and well... let's just say that you've been dead for a long time now. So you're going to see a lot of things you don't understand."** The 'Ghost' said to me.

Dead... I've been dead this whole time? For how long? And what killed me? I was just getting more confused.

And, as if it was reading my mind, the Ghost spoke to me again. **"Look, I understand that you're confused, and I promise I'll explain everything, but we've got to get out of here. The fallen are gaining on us."** It said to him.

"The fallen? What's the fallen?" I asked as I begin to stand up when I realized that I was sitting down the whole time. I then took around at my surroundings. I was in a forest, surrounded by tall trees.

It was then I noticed that my whole body was encased in a suit that was made of the same materials as what was on my hands and arms, with armor plating on my chest, knees and shins. I then reached my hands up and felt around my head to find out that i was wearing a helmet with a wide visor.

Before the Ghost could respond, i hear some kind of howl echoing through the area. Ghost looked out onto the forest where the howling came from. **"Oh no... they're a lot closer then I thought."** It said with dread in its voice. It then faced me again. **"We need to move. Now!"**

Seeing how I didn't have much choice in the manner, and seeing how this "Ghost" can provide me the answers I needed, I nodded at the Ghost. "F-fine." I said to the Ghost. "But... where do we go?"

The Ghost shifted it's body parts a bit. **"There's an old military base up in the north east. With any luck, there should be a ship that can take us to the last city."** It said to me.

I nodded lightly at the Ghost. "Alright... let's go." I said to it.

The Ghost nodded as it spoke once again. **"Alright. Hold still."** It then approached closer to me and then... dissapeared?

I grew shocked when I saw Ghost dissapear and I looked around for him. I then heard him again, this time a lot closer.

 _ **"Don't worry. I'm still with you."**_ The Ghost reassured me as it spoke in my head. _**"I just put myself inside of your head t**_ _ **o aid you."**_

"How did you-?" I asked but was cutted off when I heard the echoing howls again, sounding closer.

 _ **"Move Guardian! Stay low and follow the waypoint! It'll help lead you to the base!"**_ The Ghost ordered me when a small diamond appeared in my field of vision.

It was pointing north east and showed that it was 200 miles ahead.

I was hesitant about this, as I was still confused on what the hell was going on. But I needed answers. So I ran through the forest, praying that I made the right decision in trusting the floating machine.

"Hey Ghost. Where exactly am i?" I asked the Ghost As I ran through the forest, keeping my eyes on my surroundings.

 _ **"You're in the European Dead Zone on Earth. Several centuries pass the golden age."**_ Ghost answered to me. It then took notice of something on me. _**"Are you alright? You're heart seems to be beating in a rapid rate."**_ It asked in concern.

"I-im sorry. It's just... I'm so confused on everything that's happening right now." I said to Ghost. "All I can remember is... Dying. And all of the sudden, I'm brought back to life and bombarded with shit that I don't understand." I said, feeling frustrated from being so confused.

 _ **"Look. Once we get to safety away from here, I promise I'll explain everything to you in good detail."**_ Ghost said. _**"Just bear with me on this, okay?"**_

I was silent for a minute before I sigh. "Fine. But it better be." I said.

 _ **"Don't worry. It will."**_ Ghost said in a reassuraning tone.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, I pressed on through the massive forest. But I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched.

(Timeskip, brought to you by a Chibi Ghost floating over a Chibi hunter Guardian.)

After for running for what felt like hours, I had finally arrived at my designation. The base Ghost had mentioned.

It was tall and old, and was in ruins. Vegetation grew out of the walls and seemed to be abandoned.

 _ **"We're here."**_ Ghost said to me. _**"Come on. Our ride is waiting for us inside. And with any luck, there should be a weapon inside we can use."**_

"Hopefully I don't have to use it." I mumbled and made my way up the stairs and into the base.

The halls were dimly lit as I walked through it, growing more cautious around my surroundings. It seemed perfect for a surprise attack.

I then arrived at a large chamber which was pitch black, which caused me to sigh. "Great. I can't see jack shit." I complained as I stood at a balcony.

 **"Hold on. Let me see if I can fix it."** Ghost said as it finally appeared by my head and had shined a bright light from his optic eye, piercing the darkness. **"Be careful while I'm gone. The fallen thrive in the darkness. We do not."** It told me as it floated off.

"Do they actually? Well, that's just perfect..." I mumbled in annoyance as I watch Ghost float away, leaving me alone in the dark, quiet chamber. It was... kinda unnerving.

I then suddenly heard a loud bang which caused me to jump in surprise from the sudden loud noise. I then heard a loud hum following after that as I see the lights within the chamber were turning back on, which would've relieved me.

If it weren't for the creatures that quickly crawled into hiding the second the lights turned on.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out when I saw the creatures crawl into hiding. I then saw Ghost quickly float back to me.

 _ **"We need to move, now!"**_ Ghost said quickly as it hovered over me and vanishes into my head. _**"I found a rifle you can use! It's old and have seen better days, but it'll help you!"**_ Ghost said in a panicked tone.

Another Waypoint then appeared into my HUD, which led through another hallway to an old crate with an old auto rifle resting by its side. I ran down the hall and picked up the rifle, examining it.

It was definitely old and had dents and scratches all over it, with bits of rust covering it. The holographic sight was slightly cracked but it was still usable. I then checked the magazine for any ammo to see that it was still filled with bullets.

 _ **"I hope you know how to use that thing."**_ Ghost said to me as I loaded the clip back into the old rifle.

"Only one way to find out." I mumbled then pressed on through the hall.

(Timeskip, brought to you by a picture of the hunter guardian killing Fallen Dregs.)

Another fallen Dreg drops down dead from Gunfire as I made my way through a hallway that'll lead me to the hanger. Things were pretty hectic when I made my way through the base as I encountered different types of fallen, from the floating machines called the Shanks to four armed Fallen called the Vandal.

I also had trouble using my gun when i first got it, but thankfully Ghost taught me a few things on how to handle it so I managed to be decent enough to survive this place.

I then finally made it to the end of the hallway and arrived at the hanger, taking in on the surroundings. I saw that it was mostly empty and in ruins like the rest of the place.

Thankfully, there was one ship remaining at the other end of the hanger and it was being suspended up in the air by wires.

As I approached the ship, I saw that it was dark blue with black lines and was in a triangular shape. Ghost then appeared by my head again and floated up to it. **"Incredible! A Phaeton class ship!"** Ghost said in awe as it began to scan it. **"Looks like it's been here for a while. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. Thankfully though, the Fallen hasn't picked it clean."** Ghost said to me.

"Think it'll fly?" I asked the Ghost as I waited patiently for an answer.

The Ghost turned back to me and shuttered it's optic eye. **"I can make it work."** It said before vanishing into the ship.

As I stood patiently for Ghost to get the ship working, I saw sparks and light flared up around it as I heard the engines kicked on and started to burn. I then saw the ship begin to move as the wires that held it were now disconnecting as it was now hovering in mid-air.

 _ **"Okay, it's not going to break orbit. But it might take us to the city."**_ Ghost said from within the ship as I stared at awe at it. _**"Now, about that transmat."**_

I then heard several loud roars behind me and I spun around to see a group of fallen coming in through one of the large holes on the wall. Behind them was a much larger being with stronger armor and weapons , four arms supporting it as it moved out of the hole like a spider.

I stepped back in fear from the size of the large being as they begin to approach me when I heard Ghost again. " _ **Bringing you in!"**_ Before I can register on what was going on, I saw myself vanish and reappearing inside the ship on a seat.

 _ **"You'll be back to face them, when you're ready."**_ Ghost said to me as I felt the thrusters kicked on and shooting off from the hanger bay and into the sky.

As I snapped out of my fear and shock, I leaned back against the chair as I breathed deeply "That... was so fucking crazy." I said.

 **"We should arrive at the city in about three hours."** Ghost told me as it appeared in the air before me. **"Engines are old, and we're low on fuel cells. But we should make it with little trouble."** Ghost explains.

"Oh good..." I said as I let out a sigh of relief. Then I realized something. "Wait... are you flying this thing?" I asked it.

" **Hm? Oh, no I'm not. The ship is on an auto-pilot system. So, you don't have to worry."** Ghost tells and reassured me.

"Good to know..." I said to Ghost as I nodded. "Now... about that explanation you promised me earlier."

Ghost nods as it knew what he was getting himself into. **"Ask away Guardian. Any questions you have, I'm willing to answer."**

I nodded as I made myself more comfortable. "Alright. First off, what the hell happened to the world? Secondly, What the hell were those things back there? Thirdly, Why are you calling me 'Guardian'? And fourthly, where the fuck are we going?" I asked my questions.

Ghost was silent before it began to explain everything to me. And let's just say... I honestly didn't thought that this was possible. Ghost explained to me about the arrival of something called 'The Traveller' and how much humanity has changed due to its arrival, to explaining that the Travelers ancient enemy, The Darkness, followed it and brought destruction that plagued humanity for centuries, and explained how Humanity was plunged into a never ending war against those that sought to destroy them and the light.

As I listened through Ghost's explanation and stories, I only had one thing on my mind.

 _"What fucking road did I put myself into?"_


	2. 3 Years

Three years... it's been three years since I've been given the title of Guardian. And within that time... so much has happened to me. To my life.

When we first arrived at the last city, I was told to head to the towers hall of the Guardians to meet up with a group known as the vanguard to receive personal training. After I was told of that, I went to the hall of the Guardians where I met with the vanguard members Zavala, Ikora and Cayde-6.

After the vanguard introduced themselves to me, Zavala had appointed me to be trained under Cayde-6 on how to be a hunter, which was one of the three classes of a Guardian from what Ghost told me.

And so began my training. And overtime, I have learned so much on how to be a hunter guardian. Thanks to Cayde, I have honed my abilities that I found out I had.

Gunslinger and BladeDancer.

Cayde had also taught me how to handle a weapon of each different kind so I can handle myself when I'm sent into the battlefield. Over the different types of weapons, the ones I felt most comfortable with were auto rifles, hand cannons, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers.

When my training was finished, I was told to meet up with the rest of the vanguard back at the hall so they could assign me to a fireteam.

That's when I met them.

Gale-49

An exo, titan class Guardian. The leader of the fireteam. Strong headed, knows his shit, loyal, and has a kind heart. He can be boring from time to time, but he's a good leader.

And Zirith Grel.

An Awoken, Warlock class Guardian. The Scholar of the Fireteam. Calm minded, knows and provides alot of info when needed, and well grounded.

After I was assigned into the fireteam, and after getting to know each other, we were sent to many different types of missions across the solar system. And within those missions, we have been apart of important events.

We have traveled deep into the heart of the black garden and destroyed the black heart, a fragment of the darkness.

 _The Three Guardians stood at the steps at the heart of the black garden, the Black Heart floating in mid-air in front of them as Vex surrounded the fragment of the darkness._

We have disrupted the ritual the Hive were performing to reawaken the soul of Crota, the Hive prince.

 _The three Guardians runs at the Hive Crystal that stood in the middle of the ritual room, where the soul of Crota resided._

We, along with another fireteam, traveled deep into the Ocean of Storms on the moon and slayed Crota when we found out he had reawakened.

 _The Titan Guardian was up in the air with a Hive sword in hand as the reawakened Crota was on its knees infront of him, as the other five guardians opened fire on the Hive Prince._

We have aided the queen of the awoken by hunting down the Fallen Captain Skolas of the House of Wolfs banner.

 _The Three Guardians jumped across the Vex pillars on Ishtar Sink as they closed in on Skolas._

We have infiltrated the Dreadnaught and killed the Taken King Oryx, who had traveled to the solar system to take vengeance on us for killing his son Crota.

 _The Three Guardians stood in the Dreadnaught as the Taken King Oryx towered over them, sword in hand. In the Guardians hands were weapons that they've gained from their new abilities. Nightstalker for the hunter, Stormcaller for the Warlock, and Sunbreaker for the Titan._

And we have answered Lord Saladins call and traveled through the plaguelands, fighting and containing the technological plague SIVA and claiming the title of iron lords.

 _The three Guardians walks through the snowy mountains of the Plaugelands as the Iron Temple rested by the side of the mountain._

After all of that, things have gotten quiet in terms of anything major. To satisfy our boredom, we have done some strikes, joined in on a few crucible matches, and even played through the prison of elders.

Lately, we've been starting to get bored on doing these things over and over again, and I craved for something major to happen again. And well... a part of me is telling me that it is going to happen.

Guess we have to find out to see if it's true or not.

 _The Three Guardians now stood alone armed with their weapons as their Ghosts floated by their sides. The Warlocks and Titans helmets remained on as the Hunters was off, showing him to be eighteen years old and to have dark blue neck length hair, rosy skin and bright blue eyes. The Traveler was high up in the sky above the three Guardians._

My name's Marcus Noin. And I, am a Guardian.


	3. Going to Mercury

The view from the tower was certainly beautiful during this time of day. With the view of the city that shines brightly from within the night, the Traveler hovering above it in the air and the starry night shining above in the sky, it was perfect. Especially for a certain Guardian.

Sitting on the ledge of a platform that overlooked the city was a Hunter-Classed Guardian dawned in blue, black and gray armor with his helmet, The Knucklehead Radar, resting by his side showing that he had long, messy blue hair, bright blue eyes and rosy skin, with a few scars that he had gained through the missions that he partaken in.

With a calm smile on his face, the Guardian sat in silence as he enjoyed the scenery in front of him, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded him as he can feel a gentle breeze blow through his hair. As he was taking in the view in front of him he noticed a flicker out of the corner of his eye and heard a familiar voice.

 **"Enjoying the view, Marcus?"** A voice asked. The Guardian then looked over at the source of the voice and saw his ghost floating by his side, seeing the different look it had gained since they first found each other. Its coloring was now gray and blue and, while maintaining its three-dimensional star shape and blue optic eye, now had four spines on its shell giving it a unique look. Not as unique as the shells the other Guardians have, but the Hunter was fine with the shell he has now.

"I'm pretty sure you already know my answer." Marcus said to his Ghost with a soft grin causing it to let out a soft chuckle in response.

 **"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it doesn't hurt to ask now, does it?"** Ghost remarked at Marcus causing the Hunter to also let out a soft chuckle.

"Fair enough." Marcus said to the Ghost with a smile before he looked back at the view of the city with the Ghost then looking at it with him. "Hard to believe it's already been three years since I've become a Guardian. Feels like it's only been yesterday." Marcus said after a moment of silence between the two.

 **"I know what you mean."** Ghost said to Marcus. **"Time does usually go by quickly whenever someone has a life as eventful as ours."**

"Heh. True." Marcus said to Ghost with another soft chuckle. "Though, I can't help but miss the old days." He said softly as he looked up at the sky. "Destroying the Black Heart, slaying Crota, capturing Skolas for Queen Mara, defeating Oryx, containing Siva. I just cant help but wish I can experience all that all over again."

 **"But don't you still have the recordings of those battles? Why not just simply watch them again?"** Ghost asked Marcus as it looked over at the Hunter in confusion.

"While I do have them, I think actually experiencing them again is a lot better than just simply watching an old recording of said events." Marcus said to his Ghost as he looked back at it.

 **"Oh. Fair enough, I guess."** Ghost responded back to him, now feeling a bit awkward causing Marcus to chuckle softly once more. He then looks back at the city as silence filled the area between the two again.

 **"...Hey Marcus."** Ghost said to the Hunter causing him to look over at him. **"Considering how massive the Galaxy is, and how we constantly have to deal with creatures that wish to destroy what's left of humanity... you ever wonder what we might face next?"** It asked him.

That caused Marcus to place a hand on his chin as he thought about it. "I have... though, I learned that it's best to keep an open mind about who we might fight next and to always be ready for anything. Otherwise, you'll only set yourself up for disappointment... and death." He said to Ghost before shaking his head. "But now's not the time for those kind of thoughts. Now's the time to relax."

 **"Right. Sorry."** Ghost said in a apologetic tone causing Marcus to let out a soft laugh and to pat the top of it lightly.

"Ah, don't worry about it, little light. Shit happens." Marcus said to it with a grin, which caused Ghost to narrow its optic eye at him as it got closer to his face.

 **"I told you not to call me that!"** Ghost yelled at him in an annoyed tone which caused the Hunter to laugh harder from its reaction. Marcus then moved the Ghost away from his face as he smiled at it.

"Oh, relax Ghost. There's nothing wrong with a little teasing." Marcus said to it with the Ghost letting out an annoyed sigh in response.

After all that, silence then returned as the two went back to enjoy the view of the city. Unfortunately for them, just as they were about to enjoy the view again, Ghosts parts then open up and began to orbit around the central orb where its eyes was. **"Hold on. I'm picking up a transmission. From Gale."** Ghost said to Marcus which caused the Hunter to let out a soft groan as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Really? Now of all times?" Marcus mumbled out to himself in annoyance before letting out a sigh, moving his hand away as he looked back at Ghost. "Patch him through." He said to him

Ghost nods at him before saying _**"Patching him through now."**_ After a few moments of silence as Ghost worked on getting the transmission through, Marcus heard the familiar sound of an Exo.

 _ **'Marcus. We need to talk.'**_ Gale-49s voice came in.

"What do you want, Gale? In case you don't know, I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment." Marcus responded to him.

 _ **'Well, whatever it is, it can wait. The Vanguard wishes to speak with us.'**_ Gale-49 responded back. That caused the Hunter to look over at his Ghost as both grew confused. What did the Vanguard want from us this time?

 **"Um. Any idea as to why they want to see us?"** Ghost asked Gale.

 _ **'We do not know yet. But judging from how serious their tone was... it must be something of importance.'**_ Gale responded to Ghost.

Marcus began to grow not only more confused, but also curious from his words. What would cause the Vanguard to grow this serious? The Hive? Taken? A new enemy? Whatever it is, he needed to know. Letting out a sigh, Marcus stood up as he spoke to the Titan again. "Alright, I'll be right there. Just give me a minute, would ya?" He said to him.

 _ **'Understood. Meet us by The Hall of Guardians entrance. We'll be awaiting your arrival.'**_ Gale said before ending the transmission.

 **"Well, that was... interesting, to say the least."** Ghost commented to Marcus as The Hunter grabbed his helmet.

"Yeah, no kidding." Marcus said to Ghost as he puts his helmet on, its holographic radar lighting up. "Well, we better get moving. Don't want the Vanguard to keep waiting on us." He said to Ghost, with the construct nodding in response before vanishing in a flash of light back into its spot in the Guardians head. He then turned and began heading off to the courtyard of The Tower.

As he walked through The Tower, he passes by the different shops and vendors that were apart of it and the many Guardians that were going about their business. As he passed them, Marcus would nod to a few of his fellow Guardians to which they would nod back in return.

Soon he arrives at the courtyard and walks to where the Hall of Guardians should be when he saw two familiar figures waiting by the entrance. An Exo Titan wearing Vanguard Mangonel armor with the Armamentarium chest piece, all colored white and blue, and an Awoken Warlock in Queen Guards armor with the Obsidian Mind head piece resting by her side.

The Exo Titans' head was colored white as it had dark blue robotic eyes with blue markings going up across his face while The Awoken Warlocks' skin was light blue and had bright neon blue eyes, with her hair light purple.

They were Gale-49 and Zirith Grel.

As Marcus walked over to his fireteam, Gale-49 then noticed his presence and looked over at the approaching Hunter. "Ah. There you are, Marcus." He said to him as Zirith looked over at him.

"Its so good to see that you've finally arrived." The Warlock said to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry for not arriving sooner. Was kinda busy enjoying some sightseeing before I got the call." Marcus said to the both of them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So that's what you meant? You were in the middle of some sightseeing?" Gale-49 asked him to which the Hunter nods in response. "Hm. Well, as I said before, it'll have to wait." He said to him before nodding his head toward the entrance. "Come on now. The Vanguard doesn't have all day." He said to him.

Marcus nods at Gale before they all began to make their way through the entrance, passing by Eris Morn and Lord Shaxx as they can see the Vanguard at the end of the hall with a holographic display of Mercury on their table. Zavala then notices them approaching and gains a small smile. "Fireteam Omega. It's good to see that you've arrived." The Vanguard Titan said to them as Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey looked over as well and smiled at the sight of them.

"We came here as soon as we could, commander." Gale-49 said to Zavala as both Marcus and Zirith were looking over at the Holographic Mercury with curiosity. "So, what's the situation? What could be so important to have caused this meeting?" He asked with a tone of curiosity.

Zavala nods at him when his face grew serious. "We've received numerous reports from patrolling Guardians on Mercury about the recent activity of the Vex. More specifically... lack thereof." He explains to the fireteam.

"Wait. Are you actually saying that they're just... gone?" Marcus asked Zavala as he raised an eyebrow. The Vanguard Titan nods at him. "Then where the hell did they go?"

"We're not exactly sure yet. But, there's a slight possibility that they might've went underneath the surface." Cayde-6 explains to Marcus causing Zirith to look over from the hologram to the Hunter Vanguard.

"Going underground?" Zirith asked him. "That... doesn't sound like something they would do." She says to her as she rests one of her hands on her waist.

"That's what we thought as well. Which is why we're sending you out to Mercury to see if that's the case." Ikora Rey says to Zirith.

"You want us to go underground to check and see if one of your hunches are correct?" Marcus asked her as he folds his arms.

Cayde then nods at the Hunter. "That's right. It may be unlikely, but we need to be sure if it's true or not. For all we know, the Vex could be planning something big." He said and looks at the holographic Mercury. "And if that's the case, we need to figure out what exactly they're planning." He then looks back at them. "And you three are our best chance on finding out what it is."

The fireteam grew silent as they process the information they were given. The idea of the Vex going underground seemed very unlikely to them. But... due to their unpredictable nature, there might be a slim chance of it being the case. And if that's the case, then that brings the question: What are they up too?

Gale-49 then let's out a soft sigh when he looks over at Zavala. "Any idea on where we can start?" He asked him.

Zavala nods at him. "While our scouts were trying to figure out where the Vex had gone to, they've managed to discover an opening that leads under Mercury's surface and found high amounts of activity around that area. They were met with heavy resistance." Zavala explains to the fireteam as a part of the hologram lit up, indicating that's the location he was referring to. "Ikora will provide you the coordinates to your Ghosts. Once there, I need you to investigate and report in anything noteworthy to us." He said as Ikora picks up a datapad and provides the Guardians with the coordinates to the opening.

"We'll do our best, Commander." Zirith said to Zavala with a nod as their ghosts gave them confirmation of the coordinates transmitted to them.

Zavala nods at her. "Good luck, Guardians." He said to them. And with that, the fireteam turn and began to make their way out of the Hall of Guardians. But as they were about to leave, Cayde-6 calls out to one of them.

"Hey, Marcus!" Cayde calls out to him causing the Hunter to stop and look over at him with a raised eyebrow. "...Be careful out there, would ya? I'd hate to loose my favorite Guardian." He said to him wholeheartedly with a smile, causing Marcus to grin at the Exo Hunter.

"Hey. Don't worry. I've handled worst." Marcus said to him in reassurance before turning away and making his way out of the hall with his fireteam. As he left, Ikora was smiling at the sight of the two hunters and looks over at Cayde.

"I see you and Marcus have developed quite a strong bond between the two of you." Ikora commented to Cayde causing him to look over and shrug.

"What can I say? Stuff like that tends to happen whenever two people train together for a long period of time." The Exo said to the Warlock Vanguard. "Besides, I can say the same thing about you and Zirith. From what I can tell, you two have a bond thats almost similar to that of you and Osiris. Except, you know, without the exile and you being obsessive about the Vex." He said to her.

"Zirith may have learned a lot from me. But our bond is nowhere close to what me and Osiris have built." Ikora said to Cayde as she developed a small frown at the mention of her old teacher.

 **Marcus P.O.V.**

"So, considering how we have no idea what the Vex are up to, do we have a plan of action?" I asked my fireteam with curiosity as we were making our way to the hanger where our ships were waiting for us.

"Simple. We make our way to the opening, figure out what the Vex are up to, put a stop to whatever they're planning and kill any of them along the way." Gale said to me casually as we entered the Hanger.

I then saw Zirith look over to Gale with a raise eyebrow but also a small sly smile. "So, business as usual?" She asked him.

"In a manner of speaking." Gale responded to her causing both Zirith and me to let out a soft chuckle as we arrived at our ports where our ships were waiting for us. Gale's port having the Gloriole Jump, Zirith's having the Ceres Galliot and mine having the Timeless Tereshkova. As we approached our ships, I jumped into the cockpit as Ghost reappeared by my side.

 **"Ready to do this, Marcus?"** Ghost asked me which caused me to glance over at it and let out a soft grin.

"You bet your ass I am." I said to Ghost as I flipped the proper switches causing the thrusters to turn on, during which I see Gale and Zirith's ships fly off from the hanger. I then felt the docking clamps release from my ship and I steered the vessel out the opening into the open air before zooming out into the night sky, the stars above growing bigger and bigger as I followed behind my fireteam until we breached through the Earth's atmosphere.

Once we arrived in orbit, I placed in the coordinates to Mercury into my ship which started the warp-drive to warm up. As I waited, I heard confirmation from both Gale and Zirith that their warp-drives were ready. I then see that my warp-drive was ready as well and I gave confirmation to them. After that, I threw the switch and I began to see light distort around my ship as it, along with Gale and Zirith's, shot forward, entering the warp tunnel.

Soon we exited from the warp-tunnel to reveal the machine world in front of us. Mercury, once a garden world known for its beautiful landscape, now a world made of both sand and machine, inhabited by both the Vex and the Cult of Osiris after its transformation during the Collapse.

We then brought our ships down into the planet's atmosphere and navigated toward where our Ghost's coordinates stated. Once we were close to our destination, we slowed down our ships and just as we arrived I teleported from my ship onto the ground along with the others. As we landed our ships thrusters powered up and shot back to the sky to wait to be summoned once more.

With the Arminius-D auto rifle in hand, I scanned around my surroundings to see if there were any hostiles in the area. As I do, I can see the sand covered landscape and Vex pillars that were apart of it, with some floating in midair, along with the massive beating sun that was afar on the horizon.

"Ghost. Are you picking anything up?" I heard Gale speak to his Ghost and I glance over to see him check every bit of his surroundings with his scout rifle in hand. I then see his Ghost materialize by his side wearing the Tower Watch shell as it did it's own scan of the area.

 **"Negative Gale. No Vex detected."** Gale's Ghost said to his partner causing the Exo to lower his rifle but remained on guard just in case.

As I lowered my rifle as well, I looked back around my surroundings and, sure enough, I couldn't find a single Vex in area. No matter how hard I looked, there wasn't a single one on sight. "Man. They weren't kidding when they said there was a lack of Vex activity here." I said to my fireteam as I looked over at them and gestured to the landscape. "I mean, look at this! It's like they just packed up and left." I said to them.

"All the more reason to investigate." Gale said to me as he looked over at me before looking at his Ghost. "Ghost. How far are we from the opening?" He asked it.

 **"About 152 meters away, to the north east."** Ghost answered Gale which caused the Titan to nod in response. As Gale's Ghost vanished in a flash of light back into his head, Gale looked back at us. "Come on, let's keep moving. The sooner we get there, the better." He said to us causing both me and Zirith to nod. We then summoned our sparrows and sped off to where the opening should be.

After a few minutes we stopped our sparrows behind an old Vex column that was tall enough to give us a clear view of the opening. As we got off, Gale-49 looked over at me. "Marcus. I need you to head up top to survey the area. We need to know how many Vex we're dealing with before we go charging in." He said to me.

I nod in response to him. "I'll be up there within a minute." I said to him with a grin before I ran up to the column. I then triple jump onto it and began ascending up.

As I arrived to the top I could see the opening up ahead, as well as some figures patrolling around it. Keeping my eye on it, I pull out a pair of binoculars. "Okay. Let's see how many of them are around." I said to myself as I look through the binoculars. As I looked around the area I could see a total of... 80 Vex, ranging from Goblins, Harpys, Minotaurs to Hobgoblins. "Oh... that many." I mumbled in shock and suprise as I lowered my binoculars.

 **"They... really weren't kidding with the reports."** Ghost said to me from the inside of my head, shocked as well from the amount of Vex. I nod in agreement as I eyed at them.

"Marcus! You still with us?" I heard Zirith call out to me snapping me out of my shock. I then look back down to see both her and Gale looking up at me. "How many of them are there?" She asked me.

I looked back at the opening one last time before I holstered my binoculars and jumped down back to my fireteam, landing onto the ground with a thud. "About 80 in total. 40 Goblins, 10 Harpys, 20 Minotaurs and 10 Hobgoblins." I said to them as I stood up straight.

"Well... that certainly complicates things." Gale said to me.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said to him. "So, any ideas on how we're gonna get past them?" I asked as I folded my arms. I then see Gale place a hand on his chin as he goes into thought.

A minute passes as me and Zirith wait for his response when Gale removed his hand from his chin and looks over at me. "Marcus, I need you to head back up top and draw their attention toward you. When they're close enough, me and Zirith will commence a suprise attack on them from behind." Gale said to me. "Then, once we've begun our assault, I need you to provide covering fire for us and if possible I need you to use your Nightstalker subclass. Do you understand?"

"Draw their attention over to me, lure them over and provide support after you let out your suprise attack. Got it." I said to him with a nod.

"Good." Gale said as he pulled out his scout rifle. "Now, get into positions. Once we're ready, we'll begin our attack." He said to us. Both me and Zirith nod and Gale and Zirith began to make their way closer to the opening as I made my way up the column again.

Soon I arrived back on top and got into position, pulling out my sniper rifle as I get ready. "Gale, I'm in position." I said to Gale through the comms.

 _ **"As are we."**_ Gale responded to me. _**"Make the shot count, Marcus."**_

I nod and then look through the scope of my sniper rifle, aiming it down at the Vex. I then focus my aim at one of the Hobgoblins and rest my finger by the trigger. "Alright. Say goodnight, Vex." I mumbled to myself when I pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet pierced through the Vex sniper killing it as it let's out a screech.

 **Third person P.O.V.**

As the Hobgoblin drops dead as it let's out a screech, the other Vex stopped and looked over at the body of their fallen comrade to see that it had fallen. They then looked over at where the shot had originated to see Marcus sitting up there. Robotic eyes glowing red, they then began to make their way over to the Hunter with some teleporting forward as the Hobgoblins stayed behind to snipe him down. As the Hobgoblins aimed and fired at the Hunter, Marcus ducks down to avoid their fire.

As the Vex approached the Hunter, Gale and Zirith hid behind a Vex block as Gale peaked his head out at them. "On my mark." He said to Zirith as he held out his hand with three fingers up.

3...

2...

1...

"Mark!" Gale yelled out when they both ran from the Cube onto the Vex, Gale firing his scout rifle as Zirith hover up in the air and cast a Nova Bomb at them, destroying a group of them in the process.

The Vex's attention was then shifted towards the two Guardians and began to aim and fire their weapons at them, with some of the Hobgoblins shifting their focus on the two as well while the others kept their focus on Marcus. "Marcus! I need you to take out those Hobgoblins for us!" Zirith calls out to Marcus in the comms as she blasts through some Goblins with her pulse rifle.

"On it!" Marcus calls back to Zirith when he was shot by one of the Hobgoblins, his shield taking damage. "Gah! Damnit, you're annoying." He muttered in annoyance and aims at the Hobgoblins, shooting them down one by one.

As Gale and Zirith continue to fight off the Vex, Zirith noticed her shields about to give out and calls out to Gale. "Gale! I need a bubble, now!" She says to him as she tosses a void grenade at one of the Minotaurs, taking its shields down before destroying it.

"I'm on it!" Gale said to her. The Titan then sheathed his scout rifle and stretched his arms out at the sides. Suddenly, a void sphere appeared around the two, giving them extra protection from the Vex. "Marcus! We need your Shadowshot, now!" He calls out to Marcus in the comms.

"One pair of Shadowshots, coming right up!" Marcus responded when he puts down his sniper rifle and rubs his hands together. "This'll be good." He said to himself gleefully. He then sticks his hand out and summons his Nightstalker bow. He then pulls the string of the bow back where an arrow was formed and aims it at where the Vex were. He then let's go of the string and watches as the arrow pierces through the air before it just so happen to hit a Goblin, disintegrating it into the void. The arrow then changes into a ball of void when it tethered some of the Vex that were unfortunate enough to be close to it. He does the same action two more times which caused more Vex to be tethered by him.

Taking the opportunity, both Gale and Zirith quickly ran out of the sphere and shot some of the tethered Vex, killing them which then caused a chain reaction. As the first tethered Vex dropped dead, most of the others exploded and dropped dead as well with some being lucky enough to avoid it. Seeing that, both of them shot the remaining survivors, killing them. "How many of them are left, Marcus?" Gale asked Marcus when he took fire from some of he remaining minotaurs causing him to fall back into the sphere.

"About 30 in total." Marcus responded. Just as he said that Zirith jumped up in the air and casted another Nova bomb at a group of Goblins. "...Make that 24." Marcus corrected.

Gale nods at him as the sphere disappears. He then looks over at the remaining Vex and makes a decision. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a few changes." He said to himself. Then, as his body lit up in flames, he summons the Hammer of Sol in his hand and throws them at the Vex, with Zirith and Marcus aiding him as their numbers were quickly dwindling.

Soon there was only one Minotaur and three Harpies remaining with Gale and Zirith stood across from them. Gale then looks over at Zirith. "You want to finish them off?" He asked her.

Zirith looks over at him and shakes her head, smiling at him. "They're all yours, Gale." She said to him. Gale nods at her and looks back at the last four Vex when he pulls out a rocket launcher, aiming at them. He then pulls the trigger and fires a rocket at the Vex, blowing then up as chunks of them scattered across the area. Once his rocket was reloaded, he lowers it. "Area's secured. Finally." He said, letting out a sigh at the last part.

"Whew! That was a lot of fun!" Marcus's voice said behind them. They then turn to see Marcus approaching them with his sniper in hand. "To be honest, it wasn't as hard as I expected it to be."

"Well, don't celebrate just yet. We're only getting started." Gale said to him. "We still have to figure out what the Vex are up too." He reminded him.

"Right... right. I knew that." Marcus said to him as he rubbed the back of his helmet letting out a nervous chuckle.

Gale just rolled his eyes in response and gestured for him to follow. "Let's just keep moving." He said to him before he makes his way over to the opening.

Marcus let's out a soft sigh and follows behind him. As he does he felt someone gently pat his back and looks over to see Zirith by his side. "Hey, don't worry about it. Once we're done here, we'll be able to celebrate our victory back at the tower." She said to him as she gives him a comforting smile behind her helmet. Even though he couldn't see it, Marcus can tell that it was there and gives off a smile of his own.

"Heh... true." He said to her as they arrived at their destination to see Gale already looking down at it. As they approached him they looked down as well to see the deep, dark pit that would undoubtedly be filled with Vex. A robotic screech then echoes out from the pit

"Woah..." Marcus mumbled when he heard the screech as his Ghost materialize by his head. "What do you think is down there?" He asked.

 **"Uh... death?"** Ghost answered Marcus nervously.

Marcus glances over at Ghost with a raised eyebrow. "Theirs or ours?" He asked it.

Before Ghost could respond Gale cuts it off. "Only way to find out is to go down there." He said to them before looking over. "Alright. We'll have to go in one by one to not draw in their attention." He said to them. "I'll go down first. Once I've reached the bottom, Zirith will follow behind. Marcus, you'll go- what are you doing?" Gale said when he cuts himself off when he saw Marcus take a couple of steps back away from the pit with Ghost vanishing into a flash of light. "...No. No, no, no. Don't you dare. Don't you da-!"

"See you guys at the bottom!" Marcus yelled out when he suddenly ran past them and leaped down into the pit. "Wahoo!" He yelled out happily as he descended deeper into the pit.

Gale and Zirith watch in silence as Marcus descends into the pit with Gale having a deadpanned expression before finally letting out a heavy sigh. "I really hate it when he does that." He mumbled in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know." Zirith says to him as she looks over. "But... it helps make him more unique, you know?" She said to him with a soft smile.

"I guess..." Gale mumbled to her before shaking his head. "Let's just get down there before he gets himself killed." He said to her. Zirith nods and they both jumped down into the pit after the Hunter. As they descended deeper, they brought out their Ghosts to provide a light source as they were consumed by the darkness.

After some time they finally arrived at the bottom of the pit and landed onto the ground with a thud. Looking around with their weapons in hand, they saw themselves inside of a massive tunnel with a few Confluxs here and there and saw in front of them... a ton of glowing red, robotic eyes glaring at them, weapons ready to kill the intruders.

"Huh. Looks like their hunch was correct." Marcus said outloud, taken aback from the amount of Vex in the area.

"Then that must mean they are planning something." Gale responded as he holsters his rifle. "Remember. Kill every Vex on sight. Leave none behind." He said as he activates his Sunbreaker super, with Marcus and Zirith doing the same with their supers.

"This is going to be one hell of a long day." Marcus mumbled to himself before they all jumped at the Vex, ready to fight.

 **Timeskip, brought to you by Chibi Fireteam Omega fighting Chibi Vex**

After many hours of fighting through many countless hordes of Vex, Fireteam Omega finally arrived at what looked to be the end of the tunnel, seeing light ahead coming out from it. As a Minotaur drops down dead from gunfire, they press on through the tunnel to the end with Zirith adding in a fresh clip into her pulse rifle.

They then arrived at the end of the tunnel and found themselves in a massive room that looked to be empty from Hostiles. As they scanned the area, they saw that the room was filled with multiple active Vex warp gates that spread out across the area, but what caught their attention the most was the massive Vex Gate that was at the end of the room.

"Hmph. Looks like we found what we're looking for." Gale comments as he eyed at the Vex Gate.

"I've never seen so many Vex warp gates in one room before." Zirith said in awe as she eyes around the area. She then looks over at her fireteam. "Do you think they're gathering reinforcements to build up an army? If so, then for what?" She asked.

"Maybe to retake The Black Garden?" Marcus theorized with a shrug. "I mean, we've had a strong grip on it for quite a while now ever since we destroyed the Black Heart, so it would make some sense."

"That, or they could be planning an assault on The Last City." Gale said to them. "Either way, this needs to be reported back to the Tower." He then turns away from his fireteam and establishes communications with the Tower. "Zavala, this is Gale-49 of Fireteam Omega. We've managed to make our way underneath the planets surface and have discovered multiple Vex warp gates, along with a massive one. We believe that they are building up an army and are planning an assault. What their target is, we do not know. Please advise."

A couple of minutes have passed a silence filled the air between the three Guardians when Gale receives a response. _**"Gale, I need you to destroy those gates and to make sure they can never be used again. We can not let the Vex use them for whatever reason they carry."**_ Zavala responds to him.

"Understood, Zavala. Gale out." Gale-49 responded with a nod before ending the communication line. He then looks over at Marcus and Zirith. "Alright, I've received new orders. We're to destroy every one of those warp gates and to make sure that they can never be used again. Understood?"

Zirith nods at him as Marcus says with a shrug "Fine by me." as he puts away his auto rifle and pulls out his rocket launched from his inventory.

Gale nods at them. "Good. And keep your eyes open. Theres a chance this could be a trap." Gale warns them before he makes his way down to the Vex gates. Zirith and Marcus follow suite as they kept their eyes around.

Suddenly, as they were about to reach the middle of the room, Gales Ghost spoke out to his Guardian. "Gale. I'm detecting a massive anomaly ahead of us." Gale quickly looks forward to see shimmering angular patterns floating around a big cloud of mist.

Eyes widening, Gale quickly yells out to his fireteam. "Everyone, get to cover, now!" They all then ran to some of the Vex pillars in the room and hid behind it for cover. Sure enough, emerging from the patterns and could of mist, was a massive Vex minotaur letting out a metallic screach. Its head, body and shoulders were triangular in shape and gray in color, and in its hand was, what looked to be, an Arc version of the Torch Hammer, ready and armed. As the three Guardians peeked their heads from the columns and looked at the massive minotaur a name and health bar appeared above it in their HUDs.

Zakren, Remnant Mind.

"Its an Axis Mind!" Zirith called out to her team only for her to pull her head back behind cover as Zakren turned its head to where she was and fired an arc blast at where it last saw her. She managed to avoid the blast but the explosion radius damaged her a bit.

"Oh, well this is just perfect!" Marcus yelled out sarcastically as he mentally cursed to himself at the situation. The Hunter then looks over at Gale. "Hey Gale! You sure you still want us to destroy the Gates with that thing here? Cause I'm pretty sure he won't like seeing us destroy them!" He yelled out to him.

Gale clenches his rifle tighter as he stared at the Minotaur. Of course there had to be an Axis mind here guarding the portals. It would make sense for them to do it. But they never had an arc version of the Torch Hammer before, so to actually see one being used was going to make things a bit more difficult.

"Alright, change of plans! I need you all to focus fire on the Mind! We can not let it interfere with our mission!" Gale yelled out to his fireteam.

"Right!" Both Marcus and Zirith said with a nod. Ziriths eyes then widen. "But we better hurry, because its heading your way!" She calls out to her team when she saw Zakren make his way over to where Gale and Marcus were.

"Wait, what!?" Marcus yelled out and peeks his head out only to see the Axis Mind towering over him with its foot up in the air, about to crush him. "Scatter!" The Hunter yelped out in shock and suprise with his eyes widened and blinked away just as the Mind stomps its foot at where Marcus once stood. As Marcus ran away from the Mind Zakren looked over at him and began to chase after him. "Oh come on!" Marcus yelled out as it fired arc blasts at him during which Gale ran from his cover with his machine gun.

"Hang on, Marcus! We'll get it off your tail!" Gale yelled out to him.

"I would appreciate it if you do it soon!" Marcus yelled out to Gale as he ran. He then yelped as he dodged another arc blast from Zakren but dod take some damage from the explosion radius. "Ow! Okay, can you not!?" He yelled at the Mind as he gave it a glare. It's only response was shooting more arc blasts at him. "Oh, fuck you!"

"Zirith, I need you to cast a Nova bomb at the Mind to distract it! Marcus, once that's done, I need you to use your Golden Gun to deal damage to it!" Gale ordered his fireteam.

"Heard you loud and cle- OW!" Marcus suddenly yelled out when he was shot by one of the arc blasts, his shield taking a lot of damage.

"Zirith, now!" Gale calls out to the Warlock. Zirith nods and runs from her cover toward Zakren and, once close enough, gliding into the air and casts a Nova bomb at it. However, instead of seeing its health go down, even by a sliver, she instead saw a light blue shield form around the Mind protecting it from any damage. Zirith's eyes widen in shock as the Mind stops and looks over at the Warlock, its red eye glaring at her.

"Its shielded... and my attack has done no effect on it? If that's the case, then how can we bring it down? There's nothing here but Gates!" She mumbled to herself. She then gasps when she saw it aim its Torch Hammer at her and before she could react Zakren fired at her causing her to yell out in pain as she was sent flying across the room.

Marcus heard her cry of pain and stops to look and see her flying across the room causing his eyes to widen in horror. "Zirith!" He yelled out to her in horror. Even though he knew that they had been in tough situations before, he'd always grow worried whenever one of his teammates were hurt. He then looks over at the Mind and glares at it as Zakren was approaching the wounded Warlock to finish her off. "Stay the hell away from her!" He yelled out when his body lit up in flames as he summoned his Golden Gun in his hand. He then fired three rounds at Zakren only to see the shield return blocking the bullets. "Oh come on!" Marcus yelled out in frustration.

Zakren then focuses its attention towards Marcus and goes after him. As it does so, while Marcus yells out curses as he ran from the Mind while shooting at it, Gale took the opportunity and ran towards Zirith, picking her up in his arms and carrying her behind one of the columns away from it.

"Are you okay?" Gale asked her in concern as he gently places her down against the column.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm fine." Zirith said to him softly with a soft groan as her Ghost was healing her injuries.

Gale nods at her as relief filled his body when suddenly Marcus blinked beside them, resting his back against the column as he pants. "Holy shit, he's annoying as hell." He muttered to himself. He then looks at his teammates. "So, uh, does anyone have any bright ideas? Because I don't think our weapons are effective enough against its shield." He said to them as he gestured to his autorifle.

"...Our plan remains the same." Gale said to him after thinking it over. "If we give it everything we got, we might be able to bring down its shield."

"...You honestly think that'll work!?" Marcus asked in disbelief. "Did you not hear me say that our weapons weren't affecting it!?"

"I did." Gale said. "And no, I don't. But there's a chance that it might pull off."

Marcus just stood there in disbelief as he stared at Gale. He then looks over at Zirith. "Zirith. You honestly don't think that plan would work, do you?" He asked her.

"Well... it's unlikely, but there's a small chance that it might." Zirith said after hitting some thought into it.

"I... you're serious. You're actually serious." Marcus said softly. He then just scoffs and turns away from his team. "Ghost?"

 **"The risk is high... but what other option do we have?"** Ghost said to him. **"There's nothing here we can use against it, and if we fall back they'll just regrow their army and make it more difficult for us to get back in."**

Marcus clenches his fists as he grits his teeth from his companions words. As much as he hated to admit... he was right. They had to stay here and fight it with everything they have. If they fall back now, then it'll only get more complicated for them. Unclenching his fists and letting out a sigh, he looks back over to his team. "Fine... but I hope to god you know what you're doing."

Both Gale and Zirith nod at him and stood back up when they noticed a shadow casting over them. They quickly look up to see Zakren towering over them with its Torch Hammer aimed at them, about to fire. "Move!" Gale yelled out and Zirith grabs onto the Exos arm. Then, both them and Marcus blink out of the way just as Zakren fired its cannon at where they once stood.

As they blinked to a different part of the room Zakren looked around to see where the Guardians had gone off too when it laid its eyes on them, seeing them arm their weapons at the ready. Letting out a mechanical growl, it charges after them.

"Remember. No holding back." Gale said to his team softly as he clenches his Machine gun tightly. Marcus and Zirith nod as they clench their autorifle and Fusion rifle. They all then ran at the Mind unleashing their weapons at it.

Half an hour would pass as Omega fought against Zakren, throwing everything they had at it in Hope's of bringing down its shield so that they can destroy it. They used everything against it. Every Primary weapon. Every Secondary weapon. Every Heavy weapon. Every super.

But no matter how hard they tried. No matter how much lead and energy are put into it. It just won't. Come. Down.

"Nothing's working! No matter what we do, it just won't go down!" Zirith yelled out as she loads in a fresh clip onto her pulse rifle only to take cover as she barely dodges an arc blast that landed beside her.

"Just keep firing! It'll go down!" Gale yelled out as he as he fired another load of lead onto the Mind. But judging from the tone of his voice, it's sounding like he was becoming desperate. Of course, the shield blocked the bullets and Zakren fires at the Titan forcing him to fall back behind cover as he took some damage from the blast.

Marcus let's out a sigh as he loads in another clip into his sniper rifle. "I knew this wouldn't work." He mumbled to himself in annoyance. He looks over at Gale. "Hey Gale, any other bright ideas? Because your whole "Shoot at it until it drops" plan seems to have fallen flat on its face!" He yelled out to him.

Gale only stood there in silence as he tried to process everything that was happening around him. What else could they do? Their plan of attack had no effect on the Mind, their ammo was starting to run low and they'll end up dead if they continue to fight. He knew the risk was high. He'd expected it to be difficult. But he did not anticipate it to be this difficult.

Gale looked around at the Vex warp gates that surround them. All active and ready to be used by the Vex. To be honest, it was a miracle that not one had emerged from them. But it also made Gale more confused. Why haven't the Vex aided the Mind to ensure their death? Did they believe that it was capable enough to fight on its own? If that was the case, then it looks like they were right.

Suddenly, as if another miracle had occured, an idea formed in Gales head. It was full proof. There was no way it wouldn't work. Or, at the very least, wouldn't have some sort of effect. And in his eyes, having some effect is much better than having none at all.

"...We destroy the Vex gates." Gale finally spoke out to Marcus, eyes still on the gates.

"What!?" Marcus yelled out with widened eyes. "You sure you want us to do that!? Because I'm pretty sure it wouldn't like the sight of us doing it!"

"I know... but we're all out of options here." Gale responded to him. "Our mission is to destroy all of the warp gates in the area. And I intend to see it through." He said when he looked back at him with a serious look behind his helmet.

"...And I thought I was the crazy son of a bitch." Marcus muttered and let's out a sigh. "And how do you plan on pulling it off?"

"One of us will go out and destroy the gates with a remote detonator. The remaining two will distract the Mind to provide cover."

"And you wouldn't happen to carry a remote detonator now, would you?"

"Yes, actually. I do."

"...Well, aren't we lucky today."

"I figured I would need it eventually. Just didn't know when." Gale said to him with a soft chuckle.

"So I take it you're the one that's going to set up the explosives?" The Hunter asked.

Gale nods at Marcus. "Correct." He said to him. He then turns on his comms. "You got all that, Zirith?"

 _" **Affirmative."** _Zirith responded. _**"But, are you sure you want to do this?"**_ She asked in concern.

"I'm sure." Gale responded to her with reassurance. "Once you've drawn its attention away, I'll begin my part of the plan."

 _ **"...Copy that."**_ Zirith responded hesitantly before ending communication.

Gale nods from her response and looks over at Marcus. "Better get out there, Marcus. She's gonna need you by her side." He said to him.

"Right." Marcus said with a nod and was about to move. He then stopped himself. "Oh, and Gale?" He said catching the Exos attention. "...Stay safe out there, alright?" He said to him with a soft smile.

Gale smiles back softly and nods at him. "I will." He said to him.

And with that, Marcus made his move and ran from his cover. As he did he saw Zakren attacking Zirith who was running away from it, leading the Mind away from Gale to allow his plan to take action. Seeing that, Marcus ran to the Mind. "Hey, tin can! Over here!" He yelled out to it when he fired his rifle at the Mind. It stopped once the bullet made contact with its shield and looks over to see Marcus. "Come and get me!" He taunted and shoots another round at the Mind before he began to run away from it. Zakrem let's out a mechanical growl as it went after him, firing its arc blasts at him.

Seeing the mind distracted, Gale took this opportunity and ran from his cover over to the warp gates. Once close enough to one of them, he crouches down next to it and pulls out some explosives from his inventory and begun to place them around the gate. As time went on, with Marcus and Zirith continuously distracting Zakren away from him, Gale would set up the explosives on more of the gates, deciding to finish off the smaller ones first to prevent more Vex coming in.

Once the last of the explosives were set up on the last smaller warp gate, Gale took a step back away from jt before he ran back behind cover, pulling out his detonator from his inventory. As his finger was close to the bottom that would activate all of the explosives, he mentally crossed his fingers as he muttered under his breath "Please work.". And then... he presses the button.

The lights on the explosives turn red and, suddenly, all of them were set off at once creating a chain of explosives that spread across where they once stood. Zakren stopped when it heard them and turns to investigate the phenomenon. What it saw, in their place, were the charred remains of the warp gates, with some of them sparking as smoke emitted from the remains.

Zakren grew furious at the sight of the gates being destroyed and was about to teleport over to the Titan when it felt something bounce off from its shield. It looked down to see Marcus looking up at him, giving it a smirk. "Can't do jack shit without your portals now, can you?" He taunted it. He then let's out a yelp when he saw Zalren pull its fist back and was about to crush the Hunter. Marcus manages to dodge just in time as the Minds fist hits the ground at where he once stood. "Yeah, okay, he's mad!" Marcus yelled out and ran from the Mind, with it going after the Hunter.

"Just hold it off for a little bit longer!" Gale yelled out to Marcus. He then looks over at the last warp gate remaining. The one that towered over the rest. "Just one left." He mumbled to himself. "Just finish this one off, and the mission will be a success." He then pulls out the remaining explosives and made his way over to it.

Soon, all of the explosives were set up and Gale takes a step back away to see if they were in the right spots. Nodding to himself in approval, he turns back over to his team and activates his comms. "Alright, the last of the explosives have been set. Once it's down, we can go home." He said to them.

" _ **Ugh, finally!**_ _ **I'm starting to get tired of all this."**_ Marcus responded causing Gale to let out a chuckle. Gale then began to run back to his cover to finish off the gate once and for all.

Oh, but Zakren wasn't having it. Once it saw Gale run away from the gate it shifted all of its focus from the Hunter and Warlock to the Titan and teleported away. Just before all of them could react, Zakren reappears in front of Gale with its foot raised up in the air.

Gale looks up in shock at the sight of Zakren, watching its foot descend upon him. He didn't have enough time to dodge it. This was it. This is the final moment for Gale-49.

Marcus's eyes widen in horror when he saw Zakren about to crush his leader and ran as fast as he could toward them. "NO!" He yelled out when he blinked.

Marcus then appeared between Gale and Zakren and, much to his surprise, shoves the Titan out of the way just as the Minds foot stomped between the two. As Gale yelled out in pain as he was sent flying away from Zakren landing onto the ground with a thud, Marcus was skidding across the ground toward the last warp gate. Before he had time to think of a plan, or even figure out what the hell is happening, his body went into the portal vanishing from sight.

Gale let's out a groan as he tried to get up from the ground when he saw Marcus went through the gate. His eyes widen when he saw him vanish from their eyes. "Marcus..." As all of what happened sunk in, he saw Zakren teleport in front of him and looks up to see it looking down at him, towering over him. It then aimed its cannon at the Titan intending to finish him off when suddenly...

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Zirith yelled out when she suddenly got in between it and Gale and casts a Nova Bomb at the Mind. On instinct, the Mind teleports away avoiding the Nova Bomb. Unfortunately for the both of them, it instead made contact with the warp gate not only causing damage to it, but also setting off the explosives placed on it causing a massive explosion.

Zirith shields her eyes from the explosion as Zakren reappears away from the Warlock and watches the sight in front of it in silence. Once the explosion has died down Zirith unshields her eyes... only for them to widen in shock and horror.

The gate... it's gone. Destoryed. In ruins!

"Marcus... no..." Zirith said in shock mas tears begun to fill her eyes. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. There's no way for him to come back. This... this was all her fault.

She then let's out a gasp when she saw Zakren look over at her with its eye growing bright in anger. As it begun to approach her more shimmering angular patterns and clouds of mist appear, filling up the room. That could only mean one thing.

"We need to go. Now." Gale suddenly spoke out as he got up to his feet, eyeing the clouds of mist.

Zirith looks over at Gale in shock. "B-But, we can't just leave him! We can't just leave Marcus behi-!"

"We'll find him!" Gale cuts her off causing her to go silent. "We'll find him... but right now, we need to fall back and report back to the tower of what happened."

Zirith remained silent as she grew very hesitant. They couldn't leave him. They couldn't! He's apart of the team, and has been for three years! But as much as she hated to admit it... he was right. If they'd stayed, they would only get killed.

Zirith silently nods at him, much to Gales approval, and the both of them then turn and ran as an army of Vex arrive from the cloud of mist. As the remaining members of Omega ran from the Vex chasing after them, Zakren takes one last good look at the ruined massive. After a few moments of silence, the Mind then turns away from it and goes after the Guardians as well.

The Hunter will be dealt with later. Right now, it needs to be sure that the other Guardians can not interfere with its plans again.

 **Character profile updating.**

 **Name: Marcus Noin**

 **Age: 18**

 **Guardian class: Hunter**

 **Weapons**

 **Primary: Ace of Spades, Khvostov 7G-0X, Arminius-D, How Dare You.**

 **Secondary: black spindle, Stillpiercer, JabberHäkke-D, TAMAR-D**

 **Heavy: Infinite Edge, Bolt Caster, Disassembly Required.**

 **Armor**

 **Head: Knucklehead Radar**

 **Chest: KD Bogatyr 2.0**

 **Gauntlets: KD Bogatyr 2.0**

 **Legs: KD Bogatyr 2.0**

 **Boots: KD Bogatyr 2.0**

 **Cloak: Fixer cloak**

 **Shader: Azura**

 **Status: MIA**

 **Awaiting further** **updates...**


	4. Escape and Awkward Arrival

**Zirith's PoV**

I... I can't believe it. I can't believe all of that just happened. First we encountered an armys worth of Vex underneath the planets surface, then we encountered an Axis Mind that was basically immune to our attacks, and now we just lost a teammate!? This can't be happening!

And what makes it worst is that... I was the one responsible for it. I was the one responsible for destroying the gate that Marcus went through. I was the one that destroyed his way back.

When Gale said that we had to leave, at first i outright refused. There was no way I was leaving him! For all we know, he could've been somewhere dangerous. Somewhere that he wouldn't be able to handle himself! But... at the end, I had no choice. As more Vex arrived and gave chase to us, along with Zakren, me and Gale had to fall back and make our way back to the surface to report back to the Vanguard of what had transpired. As we did, we had to fight through hordes of Vex that had blocked our way. But unfortunately, as we began our escape, Gale tried to make contact with the Tower only to find that we've lost the signal to The Tower. Did they actually block us? For what reason? To make sure we dont call in for help? Maybe, but that's only a theory as of now.

"Come on, come on, keep pushing! We can not let the Vex prevent us from telling the Vanguard of what's happened!" I heard Gale spoke out to me as I heard the sound of a shotgun being used on a Minotaur, hearing the sound of its screech as it dropped dead. Hearing all of that caused me to snap from my thoughts to the situation I was in. I turned my head and saw a Goblin trying to sneak up on me from behind and I shot my pulse rifle into its weak spot, killing it quickly as it dropped dead with a thud.

"Zirith, on your left!" Gale called out to me as he punched a Harpy right at the eye, destroying it as the rest of his fist went through the floating Vex. I quickly turned to my left to see a Hobgoblin standing at one of the upper openings of the tunnel walls. Before I could react, the Hobgoblin took aim and fired, hitting me right in the leg. I yell out in pain as I stumbled a bit but thankfully I managed to regain my footing. Gritting my teeth as my Ghost heals my leg, I pulled out a rocket launcher from my inventory and aimed it right at the Hobgoblin. I fired a rocket at it and once it made contact, it exploded into tiny little bits, dropping onto the ground. Feeling my leg healed up, I continue my run through the tunnel as I reload.

"How close are we to the exit!?" I called out to Gale as I fired another rocket at a group of Goblins that appeared in one of the smaller openings at the right side of the tunnel.

"Ghost?" Gale asked his Ghost as he pulled out the Hammer of Sol and tossed it at a Hydra that appeared to our left.

 **"We're at close proximity to it. Once we've reached the end of this tunnel and turn right, you'll see it."** I heard his Ghost say to him as we finished off the Hyrda, watching it drop down before exploding into little bits. I saw Gale nod before looking at me.

"You heard him, so keep pushing!" Gale ordered me then continued to run. I nod and with greater determination, we pushed harder through the horde Vex killing any that got in our way. Soon as we arrived at the end of the tunnelway and turned right we saw a big hole on the roof with sunlight beaming down through it.

"There it is!" Gale yelled out to me when he saw the hole. "Once we've reached the end of this tunnel way, our focus should be to make our way to the surface! Do not hesitate, not even for a second!" He ordered me. I nod and soon we've arrived at the end of the tunnel with the hole above us. "Move up, now!" Gale ordered as I saw him stop and turn to face the Vex, firing his scout rifle at the few that were to close to us.

Nodding, I hovered myself up to the wall and let out a grunt as I landed onto one of the edges of the wall. I then began my way up as I heard gunfire from Gale below me. Soon I heard the gunfire stop and I look down to see Gale lifting himself up and following behind me. 'Thank god.' I thought to myself in relief before looking back up and continuing my climb.

After maybe an hour of climbing and dodging, we finally arrived back up top to the sandy surface of the planet. The second we arrived back up top, Gale immediately looked over to me and said "Sparrow, now!". I nodded at him and summoned my sparrow, with him doing the same. We then sped off away from the pit just as the Vex arrived.

 **Third Person PoV**

As both Guardians took off on their sparrows, Zakren and its Vex forces teleported to where they once stood. They scanned around their surroundings to see where the two had gone and saw them already at a far distance away from them.

As they watched them flee, Zakren slowly tightened its robotic hand as it let out a low growl. Its one eye glowed brightly in anger. It had failed. Not only did he not kill a single one of them, but he had also failed on preventing their escaping. This was bad.

Some of the Vex started to continue their chase after the Guardians despite their far distance when the mind spoke out in their language.

 _"Stop."_

The Vex stop in their place and look up at Zakren, confused as to why it would give them such an order.

 _"Bigger priorities."_

The mind looked down at the Vex.

 _"Return Underground."_

 _"Repair Gate."_

 _"Prepare for Hunter."_

 _"Must not let him interfere with plan."_

 _"Must not let him join the Titan."_

Complying with its order, the Vex teleported back underneath Mercury's surface leaving the Mind alone. It took one glance at the desert land in front of it before it turned and teleported back underground, with only one thing on his mind.

 _Must return to Remnamt._

 **Timeskip, brought to you by Zakren surrounded by Vex.**

Gale and Zirith were resting beside one of the Vex structures with no sign of Vex around the surrounding area. Zirith was sitting against the wall of the structure with her helmet off, hugging her legs close, as Gale had his Ghost out, its parts orbiting around its 'eye'.

"Marcus, this is Gale-49, do you read me? If you are listening, please respond." Gale spoke out, hoping that he would make some sort of connection with the Hunter of his fireteam. Static was his only answer. "Damn it." Gale muttered in frustration, tightening his right hand. "Where the hell did that gate take him?" He asked himself. Sighing and shaking his head, he lowered his left hand as the parts of his Ghost goes back into place on the orb.

 **"I'm sorry, Gale. I did everything I could."** Gales Ghost said in a sorrowful tone. **"I tried every frequency I had available, and I still have nothing."**

"There's no need to apologize, Ghost. Thank you for trying." Gale said to his companion. "Now, see if you can make contact with the Vanguard. They deserve to know what's happened." Nodding, his Ghost vanished back into its spot within the Titans head. With now only him and Zirith out in the open, Gale looked over at the Warlock who had been silent the whole time. "You okay?" He asked her.

Zirith slowly and silently nodded her head, not looking over at her leader.

Gale stared at her for a minute in absolute silence. "You blame yourself for what happened to Marcus, don't you?" He asked her.

Zirith flinched at the mention of the Hunters name and hugged her legs closer to her body, hiding her face with her legs.

This had only confirmed his suspicions.

"I understand how you feel. I too am greatly upset about Marcus going missing." Gale said to her. "But I can assure you, none of this is your fault."

A few moments of silence goes by when Zirith clenched her fists. "...How? How could it not be my fault?" She spoke out softly when she finally looked at him. Gale could see the tears forming around her eyes. "You saw what happened back there. I was the one that got reckless and casted that Nova Bomb. I was the one that destroyed the Vex Gate. I was the one that started all of this." She said as tears began to roll down her cheek. "Had I not been so reckless... he would still be here. By our side."

Gale lets out a soft sigh and walked up to her. She watched him carefully as he made his way by her side and knelt down next to her and took off his helmet, looking at her right in the eye with his blue, robotic eyes. Eyes that the Warlock had grown fond of for years now. "You didn't know any of that would happen. You simply acted on your instincts to protect a fellow Guardian. And I would've done the same had our positions switch." He said to her in a comforting tone.

Zirith looked at the Titan in silence for a bit before forcing herself to look away. "But you're not as reckless as me. You would've prevented all of this from happening had you've been in my shoes, you know that." She said to him with sorrow.

"No. I don't." Gale said as he shook his head softly. "For all I know, the same thing would've happened regardless if I had been the one protecting you. But right now's not the time to beat yourself over it." Then, much to Ziriths shock and surprise, Gale reached his hand over and cupped her right cheek gently, wiping away her tear with his thumb. Subconsciously, she moved her hand over to his, brushing over it as she looked back into his eyes. "Marcus is still out there. Where exactly he is, I'm not sure. But we can not let the past distract us from finding him." He said to her. "We will find him. And we will bring him back home."

Zirith sat there as she looked into the eyes of the Titan before slowly nodding, wiping away the rest of her tears. "I... you're right." She said to him. "I'm sorry. It's just... I miss him. I miss him so much." She said to Gale with a depressed tone.

"Me too, Zirith. Me too." Gale said to her with a sigh. Gale then gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Zirith blushes lightly from the action but returns the embrace, tightening her grip around Gale.

They sat their in silence as they enjoyed their moment together. But as they did, Gales Ghost finally speaks up as it appeared by the Titans side. **"I finally got a signal. Shall I patch it through?"** The Ghost asked his Guardian.

Gale and Zirith look at each other for a moment. The both of them nod at each other and Gale looks over at his Ghost. "Proceed." The parts of the Ghost then began to orbit around the orb as both Gale and Zirith stand back up. "Commander Zavala, this is Gale-49 of Fireteam Omega. Do you copy?" He spoke out.

 ** _"Roger Fireteam Omega. What's your status?"_ **Zavalas voice spoke out from the comms.

Gale let's out a sigh of relief. 'Finally.' He thought to himself before regaining his posture. "Not well, I'm afraid. We were successful in destroying the Vex Gates, but at a cost. We lost Marcus during the operation." He said to him.

 ** _"...Come again, Gale? Did you just say that you lost Marcus?"_** Zavala asked him, shock evident in his voice.

"Affirmative, sir. Confirmed MIA." Gale said with a nod. "When we were about to destroy the massive Vex Gate, the Axis Mind was about to crush me and Marcus stepped in to save my life, which resulted in him going through the Gate. And when the mind attempted to continue its attack on me, Zirith stepped in and casted a Nova Bomb at it only for it to miss and hit the Gate, destroying it." Gale explained.

It was silent at the Vanguards end as Zavala processed all of the info he was just given. **_"I see..."_ **Zavala finally spoke. **_"Gale, I need you and Zirith to report back to the Tower. We'll discuss this further back in the hall."_**

"Understood, Commander. Gale-49 out." Gale said to Zavala. Gale then ended the communication between him and the Vanguard and looked over at Zirith. "You heard him. Let's get moving."

Zirith nods at him. "Right." She said. She the pulls out her hand as her Ghost appears. "Ghost, bring down my ship. It's time to head home."

 **"On it."** Ziriths Ghost said to her before vanishing.

And now they wait for their ships to arrive at their location. And as they did, one thing was on Ziriths mind.

 _'Stay safe, Marcus. Wherever you are.'_

 **Timeskip, brought to you by Zirith and Gale-49 embracing each other.**

Gale-49 and Zirith arrived back at The Last City and were now approaching The Tower. They steer their ships over to the courtyard and once they were close enough they blinked out and landed with a soft thud. With their ships making their way back to the hanger via autopilot, Gale and Zirith both make their way down to The Hall of Guardians passing by other Guardians that were around, either relaxing from a mission they just finished, getting new weapons from Banshee-44 or having their engrams decrypted by Master Rahool.

The two their way down the stairs to the hall and walked to the end where the Vanguard were. When they arrived, they saw them at the table like usual with the same Hologram of Mercury.

Zavala took notice of their arrival and looked at them. They saw the serious look on his face. "Good. You've finally arrived." He said to them. Ikora and Cayde look over at Fireteam Omega with the same serious look on their faces. But there were two other emotions mixed within.

Distress and relief.

Distress for being told of what happened.

And relief for seeing the two of them in one piece.

"Now that you are here. I need you to explain to us what exactly happened down there. Go into every last detail." Zavala said to them.

Gale and Zirith glance at each other for a second before they look back at Zavala and nod at him. They then began to explain everything that had happened during the mission.

To the hordes of Vex that they had to fight through when they went down the pit.

To finding the large amount of Vex Gates.

To the arrival of Zakren and their fight against the Axis Mind.

To Marcus saving Gales life and him going through the massive Gate.

To the destruction of the massive Vex Gate.

To their escape from the planet.

As they finished their explanation of what had occured, Zavala just stood there in silence as he processed all of the info he was given, rubbing his eyes. "I see... do you have any idea as to where the Gate might lead to?" He asked the two.

Gale frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. We have no knowledge on where that Gate leads to." He said to him. "But it's likely that it might've taken him somewhere beyond our solar system."

"What? Somewhere beyond the solar system?" Ikora asked in shock. "And what makes you so sure that's the case?"

"Because when I tried to make contact with him when we made it back to the surface, static was my only response." Gale responded to the Warlock Vanguard.

"Hey, come on now. Let's not get to hasty." Cayde cuts in causing the others to look at him. "For all we know, he could still be here in the system. Maybe hes on Pluto and has no way in making contact with us." He theorized.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure we'll find him. But as of right now, we have bigger priorities." Zavala said. "At this very moment, we have an Axis Mind that's immune to our attacks with an army's worth of Vex hiding underneath Mercury's surface. And we still have no idea on what its intentions are."

"So what are you suggesting?" Ikora asked him.

"What I'm suggesting is that we keep a much closer eye on the planet and monitor all Vex activity 24/7. And hopefully, within that time frame, we'll be able to find a way to destroy Zakren." Zavala said to Ikora.

Cayde then looks over at Gale and Zirith. "As for you two, I'm sending you out to do a search and rescue mission for Marcus. Once you find him, bring him back here in one piece."

Gale nods at Cayde. "Understood." He said to him. "We will begin our mission at once." He said.

The three Vanguard members nod at Gale. "Good luck out there, Guardians." He said to them.

Gale and Zirith nod at him then turned and made their way out of the Hall leaving the Vanguard alone. Cayde then let's out a sigh and leans against his side of the table, rubbing his temple in frustration.

"I know you're worried about him. But I'm sure he'll be fine. He can handle himself out there." Ikora spoke to her friend, in an attempt to calm him.

"I know, I know. But I can't help it." Cayde responded to Ikora as he looked at her, worry in his eyes. "I mean, what if he was sent to an area surrounded by Vex that are like Zakren? What if he becomes overwhelmed by them and... perishes?" He asked her, saying the last part hesitantly.

"...I guess only time will tell." Ikora hesitantly said.

* * *

A soft groan escaped from Marcus's lips as he slowly began to gain consciousness again. His body squirmed a bit on what felt liked to be concrete as he forced himself to sit up, feeling a headache forming as he did. "Oh God, my head..." He grumbled as he rubbed his helmeted head, his vision blurry. "You still with me, Ghost?" He called out.

 **"Yeah, I am. Thankfully."** Ghost said to him as he appeared by his head, looking over at him. **"And it looks like you're still in one piece."** He comments.

Marcus looked down and examined himself to see if that was truly the case. Nope. Not missing any limbs. So that's good.

"Looks like it." Marcus said to Ghost as he rubbed his wrist.

Ghost then looked around their surroundings when he spoke again. **"Um... wait. Where are we?"** It asked in confusion.

Marcus blinked from Ghosts question and took a look around his surroundings as well, thankfully his vision clear once more. And... honestly, what he saw was the most confusing thing he has ever seen in his entire life. And he's seen everything!

It looked like they were in the middle of some kind of... advanced military base? We're they back on earth? No, no, that cant be right. All the tech he's seeing right now looks far different then the ones he's seen back on earth. It looked more advanced and clean, hell even fancy looking! And they all shared the same color: white.

But there was one thing that was the most confusing.

"Um. Where's the Vex Gate?" Marcus asked as he looked around. Not a single Vex Gate in sight. "Like, seriously, I can not find it. Did someone drop us off here or something?" He asked, growing ever more confused.

 **"I'm not sure."** Ghost responded to Marcus, just as confused as he was. It then looked up at the sky only to stop and look in shock. **"Um. Marcus. You might want to see this."** Ghost said to him.

Marcus rose an eyebrow from his shock and looked up at the sky as well. Then, his eyes widen as the same shock Ghost felt filled his body.

Up in the sky... was a moon partially shattered.

"Ghost... I dont think we're in the solar system anymore." Marcus said to his Ghost.

Before Ghost could respond, a sudden bright light filled their vision causing Marcus to quickly shield his eyes in response. "What the!?"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" A demanding voice suddenly spoke out. Marcus looked over at where the light was coming from and saw a tall Guard Tower with a spotlight shining at them.

"Ghost, hide, now!" Marcus quickly said to his Ghost. Ghost complied and vanished away back into its spot.

Before Marcus could process what was going on, a squadron of soldiers wearing strange armor that looked as fancy as the military base tech here emerged from one of the buildings that was close to him and quickly surrounded him, aiming their rifles at the Hunter. "Drop your weapons! Failure to do so will result in drastic measures!" One of the soldiers, most likely the captain, ordered Marcus.

Marcus looked at the soldiers that had surrounded him and took in what was happening. Only a few words then left from his lips.

"...God damn it."


End file.
